


late night nostalgia

by TVspoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVspoon/pseuds/TVspoon
Summary: just me having fun with my ocs, this might be like a short story type of thing, I've got no clue. hope you guys like this.





	late night nostalgia

we met in a thunderstorm, your hair soaked and dripping from the rain, covering your only scarred eye. I had offered you my coat in an attempt to keep you warm but you had kindly rejected my offer. saying something about not being a real man if you couldn't stand a little rain. so I let you get rained on, respecting that you simply did not give a flying fuck if you got a cold. 

we were standing by a coffee shop that my little brother begged me to take him to, though while he ran inside with my money I stayed behind, outside to talk to you. the rain ruining my perfectly dry hair while I talk to you. we had talked about why you were there in the rain, you said "well I'm waiting for my girlfriend to get back from shopping so I decided I was going to get coffee.. buut, as you can see I'm way to wet to go into the shop." you let out a soft laugh and rubbed the back of your neck. I would be lying if I said I didn't have the tiniest attraction to you, the stranger.

so I asked your name, but you hesitated before you shook your head, "sorry, that's classified. but you can call me y-a." you said while you gave me a small smile as I raised an eyebrow. "well, y-a, you can call me Aiden," I said in a mocking tone, wondering why you didn't give me your real name, but you gave me a pet name so that works I suppose.

you were a mystery I was dying to learn about, your eyelashes had tiny droplets of rain on them as the water ran down your face, making it look as if you were crying, like how the creators of a cartoon shows would draw their characters crying for a small gig. your black and silver hair shining in the streetlight, creating an angelic glow around your silhouette. "well it was nice meeting you" I said softly while I looked up to you, you were about a foot or so taller than me. though, id usually hate that there was something different about you, something I couldn't seem to find the word for.

we exchanged phone numbers before my little brother came back to bother me with his dumb coffee in his hands. I sighed heavily before rolling my eyes and giving you a small smile, "I've got to go but keep in touch, right?" you replied with a small nod and a tiny wave "later" you said before I lead my idiot of a brother to my car. I was soaked. not fit to even get into the car but I did anyways, got to get the annoyance back to the house. while I was driving you were the only thing on my mind, I was absolutely infatuated by you. I knew nothing about you, like how I don't know how thunder is created, your eyes were the calm storm but your black and silver hair cuts through that storm like the lightning while your voice is what comes before the lightning, the thunder.

I kept thinking about you the rest of the night, obsessed with the questions your voice left unanswered, like what's your name? where did you come from? what's your favorite color? what's your favorite show? how was your childhood like? why did you leave me so obsessed with wanting to look at your face? with your beautiful scar on your left side of your face, that started at your forehead and ended at the middle of your cheek.

so im writing this, collecting my thoughts down in this journal so they don't over flood my mind and end up leaking out my mouth.


End file.
